


Patience and Virtue

by CatNip_618



Series: Little Butterfly 🦋 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Depression, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I just realized that this fic a teeny bit like Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Sad, Suicide, The Style is Similar, kind of, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Cedric is gone, and Harry is still alive. But Harry has a part of Cedric that he’ll never let go.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Little Butterfly 🦋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988740
Comments: 44
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**_Patience and Virtue_ **

***

  
Cedric looked at Harry in the eyes. “I’ll see you on the other side.” 

It was a promise. Never fulfilled. 

A single cry of “Kill the spare!” and the dreaded “Avada Kedavra!” and then he was gone. 

There was a frozen moment of pure disbelief and utter denial. Staring at the still body of his beloved, eyes wide open and lips parted in surprise. Then, anger. The anger overrun the fear and he was determined to avenge Cedric’s death. 

And with the Priori Incantatem came the ghost-like form of him and Harry was overjoyed. But fate was not on his side because Cedric has said, “Take my body to my father, will you?” 

Even worse: no acknowledgement of his undying love for Harry and no farewell. 

Harry escaped with Cedric’s body and he wept. He refused to part with the light that no longer shone. 

And he had made a promise to tell him. A secret only he knew. (But he wouldn’t be surprised if Dumbledore knew too because he seemed to know everything.) He was going to tell him after the Tournament and it was going to be perfect. 

Cedric was gone and Harry was left with the most terrifying and most wonderful gift he could ever ask for.

He’d somehow let slip that he’d been subjected to the Cruicatus Curse and when Madam Pomfrey did a diagnostic spell on him, he begged her to not tell a single soul. She was shocked but it was bound to happen, even if it was years in the future.

A future that would never happen. So Harry took this chance and savored it. 

Eventually he had to return to the Dursleys and that was going to be a problem. Of course the amount of time he had the second bedroom was enough to cry out his heart. But he was worried about his health. So he devised a plan to have Dobby send him preserved food in secret and nobody would know. 

Harry sighed. So many secrets. 

***

Harry spent the summer trying to hide his secret but it was inevitable. Thank the Gods they thought it was something he’d ever even do because he didn’t want to look like Dudley.

And then the Dementors came. And that was the worst of them all. Instead of his mother’s death he heard, it was Cedric’s. He’d cast the Patronus Charm and was expelled. But the Order came to pick him up and they stared at his change.

He didn’t object on Moody’s comment about weight gain. He didn’t dare.

Ron made crude jokes about being fat and eating too much but Hermione was deadly silent. And Harry knew it was a matter of time.

***

It was rare for Ron Weasley to wake up around five in the morning. But it was even more rare for Harry to be seen looking like that across from him. 

It creeped the bejesus out of Ron when he woke up to Harry humming and rubbing at his bare stomach that was noticeably rounder and more swollen than he’d ever seen it. 

Was he humming at his stomach? What the _fuck?_ And why was he so big? 

So he consulted with Hermione. 

“Mione, I just the weirdest thing.” 

“What?” 

“I woke up really early and I saw Harry, uh... humming.” 

Hermione frowned. “That’s not bad.”

Ron sighed. “No—he was humming at his stomach.” 

Hermione blinked. “What?” 

“He was like—oh, this is so weird—uh, like... cradling it. Cradling his stomach like—like...” 

He froze. “Oh God.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “No! He can’t be! Can that actually happen, Ron?” 

“Yeah, if you’re not careful about it!”   
  


***

Harry knew that he was in trouble the moment he stepped into the Room of Requirement and Hermione and Ron were there glaring at him. 

Hermione walked right up to him and gave him a nice slap on the cheek. 

“You found out didn’t you?” 

“So it’s true?” Ron cried, gobsmacked, “you’re pregnant?” 

Harry, despite the circumstances, smiled sweetly. He brought a hand to his ever-growing bump.

“His name’s James Cedric Diggory-Potter.” 

“Cedric?” Hermione asked sadly. Harry nodded, his smile strained. “Cedric and I... we had a night alone before the Third Task and...” he gestured to his belly, “this beautiful gift was the result.”

Ron gave a final nod. “We’ll help you along the way.”

Hermione’s smile turned hopeful. “have you felt anything?”

“Yeah, it was a couple of days ago. Third best day of my life.”

“What about the second?” Ron asked.

“That will be when our son arrives.” 

Finally, Hermione acknowledged the elephant in the room. “Harry,” she said quietly, “you’re fifteen.” 

Harry chuckled. “I didn’t expect it.” His smile faded. “I never told him. I never...” Tears filled his eyes; his lip quivered. 

Hermione and Ron quickly went up to Harry and hugged him tightly. He wept as they held him and as he repeated that he should’ve told Cedric of his pregnancy before the Third Task. It’d only been a day before the Task when he discovered the little child growing inside him. 

He missed Cedric with all his heart. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is worried and discovers something that will change the course of history.

Harry was worried. He didn’t know why his body was acting strange. Puking at random times of the day and seemingly without reason and feeling nauseous too, craving almost anything—especially treacle tart and chocolate, and snapping at people who were only trying to be nice to him. Plus he didn’t want to be sick during the Third Task. Definitely not.

He entered the library as planned and went up to the tight-knit Madam Pince. He approached her desk and she gave him a look that said _I’m busy.  
_

He some anyway. “Madam Pince, do you have any books on... uh...” He really didn’t want to go to Madam Pomfrey, and he was sick and tired of ending up in the infirmary. He might as well get a plaque on any bed declaring it was his. So he didn’t really expect to reveal his nausea.

“...Extreme moodiness?” He finished.

The librarian gave him a calculated look and said, “Five rows down and to the right. You’ll know what you’re looking for.”

Harry thanked her and headed to that very row and found books on mental health. That was _not_ what he was looking for. He scoured the shelves surrounding him and found a book on not just mental health, but physical health. 

He plucked a book from the shelf and found a deserted table and sat down. He opened the book and read the table of contents. There was a spot for _Symptoms._ He went to the page number and started reading. 

Soon he came upon a topic that wasn’t meant for him and he moved to flip the page when a word caught his eye. Nausea and moodiness. He looked closer and saw a list of the same symptoms he’d been experiencing. But the topic was what caught him off guard:

Pregnancy. 

He re-read the page and shook his head in disbelief. Outside, he was calm but on the inside, he was trying his best to not panic. He found a spell that would reveal the pregnancy if a woman suspected she was expecting. 

Harry snapped the book shut and without placing it back on the shelf, he left. He went to the nearest boys’ loo, went into a stall and locked the door behind him. 

He took in a few deep breaths and pulled out his wand. He saw that his hand was shaking. He slowly steered the point towards his stomach, dreading every second.

_”Fetus revealio.”_

Gasping, he watched as a blue, hazy hologram of a freaking _baby_ appeared right above his stomach.

“Dammit Cedric!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: EXPLICIT! I wrote this during the middle of the night and I have no regrets.

Harry sat in the large tub in the Prefects’ bathroom, holding his egg. His boyfriend, Cedric, had agreed to meet at the loo he was at and Harry was waiting for him.

And Harry was nervous and he knew why. He’d never seen Cedric naked and this was a first. Also, he’d been letting his imagination run wild, making him blush countless times.

Suddenly, he heard the door unlatch and his nervousness spiked. 

“Hello, Harry.” Cedric’s soft voice said. Harry didn’t dare look at Cedric; he could hear the egg being set onto the floor and the rustling of clothes. 

Soon, Cedric entered the large tub and Harry turned away further, trying to hide his flaming face. 

“Hi,” he greeted meekly. 

There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by Cedric’s question. “I think I know what to do. See the mermaid in the frame?” 

Harry saw the mermaid sitting on a rock, playing with her hair and Harry nodded. “Maybe it’s the merfolk under the Black Lake.” He answered.

“Harry.” His boyfriend’s voice booked no room for argument. Harry turned and looked directly into Cedric’s honey-brown eyes. Cedric gestured to the egg in his and Harry’s hands. 

They dunked themselves at the same time they opened their eggs and listened to the song that emitted from their prizes. Harry was able to memorize the words rather easily but his eyes darted to Cedric and saw him frowning in concentration. Then he made the mistake of looking _down.  
_

Startled and quite embarrassed, he emerged from the depths and closed his egg, tossing it carelessly onto the floor of the loo. As Cedric broke through the surface, Harry brought his knees close to his chest to cover himself up. 

Harry hoped it wasn’t his imagination, but Cedric looked rather red in the face too. “You alright?” He asked.

Harry nodded quickly. 

Cedric leaned towards him. Closer. Almost as if he were teasing him. But his face looked dead serious. Harry’s eyes were trapped onto Cedric’s lips. 

He finally gave in with a reluctant sigh and sealed the space between the two boys, planting his lips onto his boyfriend’s. 

It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was his first kiss in such bare intimacy. Cedric sighed into the kiss and his leg brushed against Harry’s folded ones. Harry quickly changed positions and—he didn’t care if he was going too fast—pushed Cedric back against the rim of the tub and deepened the kiss.

Cedric didn’t seem to care either, as he’d wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulled him closer. But that action caused heat to flare up as their cocks made contact. 

Harry pulled away from his lips, gasping. Cedric stared at Harry with eyes full of lust. “You sure?” 

Harry nodded, managing a weak smile in return. “Please,” he begged. He stood on his knees and watched Cedric as they each prepared themselves. Neither broke eye contact. And then Harry lowered himself, moaning quietly at the touch of Cedric’s sensitive flesh.

The descent was agonizing, but once he was filled to the brim, he gave his hips an experimental roll and they both gasped at the sensations. 

Harry repeated his action and he let out a low moan while Cedric growled, his grip on Harry’s waist tightening.

But then Harry wanted to try something new. He lifted himself—earning a submissive whine from Cedric—and whispered roughly, “Move.” 

Cedric thrusted up, and it hit the sweet spot, causing Harry to let out a loud cry. Soon, there was the melodious sounds of cries, moans, and growls echoing throughout the chamber and the couple was rapidly reaching the climax. 

Harry buried his face into the crook of Cedric’s shoulder and bit down mercilessly as he shuddered and came. His shot was brought on by Cedric’s, and the delicious feel of his load filling him up inside. 

After a few minutes Harry opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a grinning Moaning Myrtle.

“MYRTLE!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time.

Harry wasn’t sure what had awoken him—and he didn’t know why in the world his sheets were damp. But that train of thought was interrupted by a painful clenching sensations in his lower abdomen. The glamour charm that hid his pregnancy flickered.

That wasn’t good. 

He sat up and found that he’d wet the sheets. He hadn’t done that since before he was eleven.

But what if it wasn’t because he wetted the sheets? 

Another painful pull in his stomach caused him to groan lowly. Then Harry realized in terror that he was in labor. 

As he flew out of his bed in a mad dash, the glamor charm failed and his bulging stomach was revealed. 

There was another tightening sensation, one worse than before. He gritted his teeth to not make a sound.

He couldn’t really sprint in the state he was in, so he had to basically speed-walk out of the dorms. He was just nearing the frame that led out to the corridor when he cried out in pain, his arm wrapping around his bump as he toppled.

Setting his jaw, he stood shakily but determinedly and exited the Gryffindor Tower. He began to breathe in a pattern that somehow seemed to lessen the pain just slightly as Harry wobbled his way down the corridor, his hand supported on the wall beside him, while the other remained wrapped around his stomach.

Harry was hit with another contraction and he nearly fell on his face. Sweat was drenching his oversized nightclothes and running uncomfortably down his skin. 

A few dozen feet down, he finally collapsed and could no longer ignore the increasing contractions. He luckily managed to stumble into a small alcove in the wall, with the moonlight shining down on him from a nearby window. 

Gasping, Harry laid his head back and tried not to cry out at each painful moment (he managed to tear of his pants and leave himself bare waist down). But eventually they grew worse and it had spread down below. He’d earlier supplied that he’d gained the female reproduction system and it was now in full swing. 

Harry inhaled deeply—braced himself for a spilt second—and _pushed._ He couldn’t contain his opinion of how he felt and his scream of pain reverberated throughout the corridor. His feet kicked mercilessly at the wall across from him as he rested for a moment. 

Harry managed to gasp out, “You can do this, Harry. For Cedric.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed with all his might and screamed aloud again. Merlin, it hurt! It was a very different pain than the Cruciatus Curse, bur this pain was worth every moment. 

As Harry prepared to push again, he heard footsteps. He didn’t bother to be embarrassed about his nakedness, but he cursed whoever was approaching because he didn’t want to move (and he was sure he couldn’t at the time). 

The person arrived with a loud gasp and Harry didn’t have time to explain before another contraction forced its way through. He shouted and cried as he pushed. He could feel James emerging. He could also feel blood on his inner thighs and knew it was spreading on the stone floor. 

“Mr Potter! What in the name of...?” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

“Long story short,” Harry huffed, “I’m giving birth and I’m hurting A LOT!” His sentence ended in a shout as he was forced to push again. He could tell he was halfway through, so he took ahold of James’ body (the part that was exposed) and held him as he pushed again and again, groaning and shouting through it all.

Professor McGonagall had stood there in shock for a few seconds before summoning her Patronus, demanding Madam Pomfrey’s attention immediately.

After what seemed like forever, Harry managed to pull out James’ body fully out of himself and he finally relaxed, bringing his son close to him as James abruptly began to scream with his first breaths of his life. 

Although still in pain—yet considerably less than before—Harry smiled and began to weep. “Hello, James Cedric Diggory-Potter. It’s your daddy, Harry.” 

The umbilical cord was still attached to where James’ belly button would be in the future, and it led back into Harry’s body. Somehow he’d have to get that out.

“I wish you were able to meet your papa, Cedric.” Harry continued, “He was the nicest person I’ve ever met; sweet and charming and oh so handsome! I’ll tell you all about him when you’re older. Just not now...”

There were the blasted footsteps again and there seemed to be multiple. More than one set. 

“I heard him screaming like he was being tortured and he could’ve awoken the whole castle...” Professor McGonagall was saying quietly. 

“Why in the blazes was the boy screaming in the middle of the night? And out of the dorm after curfew!” That was Madam Pomfrey.

Harry managed to look up and see the looks on the staff members’ faces as he stroked the lightly fuzzy top of James’ small, delicate head. 

Madam Pomfrey had her jaw dropping to the floor in shock and Professor McGonagall was looking stern, but Harry knew she already admired his son. 

“Okay,” Harry started, “I got pregnant last June and when I began to show, I put up a glamor so nobody would know.” 

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and conjured a stretcher so Harry didn’t have to walk. She levitated him onto it without a word and McGonagall spelled away the bodily fluids and blood from the floor where Harry had given birth.

They left. And as they made their ways down to the infirmary; Harry laid down on the stretcher and held his son to his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his tiny heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know, I was going to add an alternate ending where, in a blind rage, Harry kills Wormtail with the Avada Kedavra and as a horrific consequence, miscarries and loses the baby. But I didn’t want to depress you all and end up depressing myself so I didn’t post it. But I guess it’s given you something to think about.


	5. Lost (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kills Wormtail and loses the baby. 
> 
> Mega angst and suicide!

**Lost**

Harry stared at the body of his beloved, eyes wide. He was dead. Gone. Never to smile again. And his chance was forever gone; the chance to tell him he was going to be a father.

The world had ended.

The grief wasn’t there, but the anger was. Through the haze of the pain in his scar, Harry watched as Wormtail raised his wand at him, but Harry was quicker. And in a blaze of fury, Harry slashed his wand and cried, “ _Avada Kedavra_!” Wormtail let out a yelp of surprise when Harry’s wand glowed green and the spell erupted from it and hit him square in the chest. Dead, the man dropped the bundle as he fell and it hissed and cursed in anger.

Harry stood there with his wand still aimed (and the realization that he’d just killed and cast an Unforgivable was starting to kick in) but was interrupted by the sudden pain in his stomach.

“Shit!” He swore and wrapped an arm around his midsection. Even stranger, there was a warmth trickling down his pants. He could smell the metallic smell of blood.

He needed to leave and he definitely wasn’t leaving his boyfriend’s body behind. He ignored the hissing from the bundle and dragged Cedric to the Triwizard Cup and once he was near enough, he gripped his beloved’s cold hand and was Portkeyed back to the maze.

Once there, he shouted, “Voldemort is back!” as Dumbledore approached and then succumbing to the sweet embrace of darkness, his stomach still clenching painfully.

—

Harry awoke and immediately knew something was very, very wrong. He opened his eyes and found he was in the Hogwarts infirmary. He heard someone approaching and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling over with a tray of potions.

She helped him sit up and set the tray on the nightstand beside him. Harry wasn’t sure if she knew that he was pregnant, but it was highly likely. So he decided to just spit it out without beating around the bush.

“Madam Pomfrey?”

She looked up, pausing. “Yes?”

“Uh... Er. Is the baby okay?” Harry watched as her face fell and a swoop of terror wracked his body and he started to tremble. Gulping, he repeated his question but with a shakier voice.

“I’m sorry.” The nurse said.

Harry shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. “No. No, no, no! The baby’s okay, right?”

“Mr Potter,” the mediwitch began, “When you cast the Killing Curse, it caused irreparable damage. You do know that casting an Unforgivable caused great damage to the body and the soul. I’m sorry, but you miscarried.”

“Mis-Miscarried?”

“The baby is gone.”

The nurse would never forget Harry’s heartbreaking wails of grief and anguish as he wept openly and cried for hours. She eventually left to give him space, but when she returned, he was gone.

Pomfrey knew that Harry was in a very fragile state of mind, so she sent her Patronus to multiple teachers to began searching for the boy.

—

Harry had fled once Madam Pomfrey had left and he went to one place where he could let out a good cry. The Astronomy Tower.

He held onto the railing, no longer crying but simply standing there in numbness.

“I’m so sorry, Cedric. I killed our baby. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried. He leaned forward and looked down at the drop that led to the concrete ground below.

He had nothing left to live for. He was worthless. He was a murderer. A child killer. He took away a child’s chance to grow and live a life full of love and innocence. He acted selfishly and paid the price.

Swinging his legs over the railing, his feet touching the tiny ledge that sat over the edge. He looked to the sky and saw the stars.

_I wish I could fly away from everything and everyone. All my problems would disappear..._

He turned, his back facing the landscape, hands gripping the railing, and heard footsteps nearing the door he’d gone the just minutes ago. He heard a faint call of his name.

He leaned backwards, not letting go, and gazed at the stars one last time. He let out a calm breath, shut his eyes and simply... let go.

Falling was a dream. The wind whipped his hair and cooled his sweaty skin. He could almost hear Cedric calling his name, welcoming him home—

—

Professor McGonagall found poor Harry Potter’s broken body at the bottom of the Tower, congealed blood pooling around him. As she wept, she saw a smile on his lips and he looked peaceful. Happy in the last moments of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all wanted an angsty ending so here you go! It’s making me super depressed!


End file.
